Obstetric/gynecological examinations are typically performed on female patients while they lie on medical examining tables (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,679,445 and 3,334,951). Prior to the performance of such an examination, the patient climbs on a medical examination table and places her feet on stirrups of the table. Due to their large size and bulkiness, these medical examination tables are not mobile. As a result, the conventional medical examination tables are not suitable for performing medical examinations on bed-bound patients.
Various movable cart-like devices have been developed for use in the medical field (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,428,383, 3,715,148, 3,966,286, 4,114,965, 5,405,587, 5,564,803, 5,702,115 and 6,022,088). While these devices are adapted to carry various medical tools, equipment and/or supplies, they are not particularly suitable for performing an obstetric/gynecological examination.